The Amazing Spider-Man: Electric City
by Archive2015
Summary: (I don't own any of the characters from The Amazing Spider-Man movie) Peter must deal with getting back with Gwen, helping and protecting Aunt May, and fighting off a new villains. He has a lot of weight on his shoulders, and must find a way to deal with it. Lets just say that near the end the story gets electric! I updated chapter 3 on November 22, 2012. So see what you missed! :D
1. Chapter 1: Finding Our Way Back

**The Amazing Spider-Man: Electric City**

_**Chapter 1: Finding Our Way Back**_

It had been 2 weeks since the death of Captain Stacy, and Peter could hardly stand that he had to stay away from Gwen longer. The smiles that they gave each other in the hallway were not good enough for him.

The fact he loved her but could not express it to her was killing him on the inside, but he had to keep moving. Thinking about it was not going to make the situation any better, only worse.

The bell rang.

"Great now I'm late, God what are you doing up there!" Peter thought to himself while looking up at the ceiling.

Peter walked into the class slowly trying not to make eye contact with Miss Ritter. "I thought this was going to never happen again," She said with strong disappointment in her voice. "Sorry Miss Ritter, I have just had a rough week and …" Peter began to say before he was interrupted. "Peter just sit down I don't need your lousy excuses" Miss Ritter groaned. "Yes Miss Ritter" Peter replied.

He sat in his regular seat behind Gwen. He eyes were red. She had cried, hard. Peter felts sorry for her. He realized that she was going through so much drama.

He scooted forward a little and whispered, "I can't change the past, but I can change the future. She turned around and whispered angrily in reply "just because you made me smile with you cheesy little comment once does not mean that I just up and forgive you, you hurt me!"

Just then, Miss Ritter looked up at Gwen. "Miss Stacy, would you like to explain to the class what you and your _boyfriend_ are talking about?" Gwen look embarrassed. Peter looked down at his black paper and started tapping his desk with his pencil.

They were both embarrassed. Gwen stood up. Peter thought she was going to march out the room.

"First of all, Peter is far from my boyfriend" Gwen said with tension in her voice, while everyone oohed and laughed, "Second Peter was distracted by Peter ridiculous story, and horrible morning breath!" Gwen continued.

"That's enough Miss Stacy!" Miss Ritter said. Everyone was laughing. Peter walked out of the room furiously.

Peter skipped the rest of school, web slinging through the city. This was his way of blowing off some steam. "You have to be kidding me!" Peter thought.

He let go of the last web the pointed his hand down firmly aiming at a building below and attached his web.

His phone began to vibrate of his hip. He swung on top of building. He pulled out his phone and looked at who it was. It was Gwen. He was so mad at her, but he answered anyway.

Before Gwen could get a word out Peter already began his rant. "You didn't have to do that you know". Gwen sniffled and replied

"I know I'm sorry, It's just all these built up emotions inside of me, and I just didn't know what I was doing I'm so stupid and I…" she broke down crying.

Peter almost cried too. She truly cared for him; she did not really mean what she said. "Gwen, its ok, stop crying please" Peter said. "O-okay" Gwen mumbled.

Peter continued, "Where are you?" Peter asked. "My Apartment… Why?" Gwen asked sniffling some more. "Just be at the window in ten minutes 'kay" Peter replied. Then he hung up.

He was going to make things right. Today was the day he was going to get his girl back. Even if he had to break a million promises.


	2. Chapter 2: Forgive and Forget

**_Chapter 2: Forgive and Forget_**

Peter landed on the fire escape. His heart was pounding but not from the adrenaline of swinging from buildings, but the fact that he could make things right with Gwen. He knocked on the window.

Gwen turned around and wiped her eyes. She gave him a faint beautiful smile. Gwen then walked the window quickly and opened it.

"Hey Pete" she said quietly. Peter crawled through the window. He pulled off his mask. "Hey" Peter replied.

They looked at each other and the ground awkwardly. "Well…" Gwen stated firmly. Gwen ether wanted him to say something or take her back.

"Gwen I-I, need… I need you," Peter blurted out. Whew, he finally got that off his chest. "I'm sorry, I was trying to honor your father, and I know he is in heaven above damning me"

Gwen laughed. That was a good sign. They looked into each other's eyes. Peter pulled her in and hugged her, lifting and spinning her. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too" Gwen replied.

He put her down. "We are getting out of here," he said with a smirk on his face. "I know" Gwen replied. Peter walked towards the window while Gwen shouted down the hall to her mom that she was leaving.

* * *

Peter pulled her in by the waste close to his face. "Does my breathe really stink?" he asked. "No" Gwen replied while laughing. "Good" he said. With that, Gwen wrapped her arms around Peter's neck. Peter dove off. It felt like they were falling forever. He attached his web to the nearest building, pulled tightly, and zipped them through the air.

They then landed on a building. "Stay here and close your eyes," Peter requested. "What?" Gwen asked shocked. "Please, Gwen, for me?" Peter asked. Gwen reluctantly closed her eye smiling. Peter then ran off the building.

You see during those ten minutes before the big make up, seeing he wasn't far from Gwen's house at that time had this all planned out. He grabbed the sparkling drink from his back along with half smashed flowers. Now he had to see if the pizza was ready. He ran down to Tony's. "I have a pizza for… Spider-Man?" Tony shouted then saw something swoop down and replace the pizza with $10.

* * *

He plopped back on the roof balancing all the stuff. "Pete?" Gwen whispered in curiousness. "Open" Peter replied. She opened her eyes. She jokingly rolled her eyes. "So cliché Pete" Gwen smirked. Peter smiled. "What? Did you want a five star diner?". "That would have been nice, but this will do" Gwen replied.

They sat down and ate while joking around and talking. Peter pulled out his phone and played a romantic song. He stood up. "May I have this dance?" Peter asked. Gwen laughed. "Dancing on a roof with my boyfriend in a skin tight spandex suit, hmmm, not a normal date, but then again what is normal now?"

Gwen got up and interlocked fingers with Peter. They swayed back and forth.

Nothing could ruin this moment for them. Nothing.


	3. Chapter 3: Retirement Part:I

**_Chapter 3: Retirement Part: I_**

**_(Updated on November 22, 2012... Reread this chapter to see what you missed)_**

Peter and Gwen continued to dance. Laughing as Peter whispered jokes into her ear. All of a sudden sirens roared below them. Crap. Gwen let go of Peter, only because she knew what he had to do.

"I'm so sorry, I have to..." Peter began to say, but before he could finish Gwen interrupted him. "I know just know we are finishing this dance!" Gwen stated with a smile and a wink. Peter pulled her in and kissed her. "God I love you!" he proclaimed. "Why would you?" Gwen replied. Peter ran while putting on his mask and jumped off the building. Gwen sat there and thought "Now how am I supposed to get down?"

Peter swung through the air quickly web zipping and swinging though the crisp New York air. He saw up ahead what was going on. It was a bank heist. He landed on a roof of a building before he go to close to the bank. How was he going to get in without getting spotted? Ah ha! He leaped off the building in the opposite direction of the bank, and swung through the city in a circle around the bank, but staying hidden behind the buildings trying not to get spotted by any of the goons at the robbery.

He was soon at the back of the bank. He landed on top of the bank. He saw a vent. He shot his web on the lid and yanked it right of not even using a quarter of his strength. He crawled inside of it, sticking to the sides of the vent. He turned and crawled for a good five minutes before finally being able toe hear the voices of the thugs. They were not stupid, they knew spidey was coming and they were packed with weapons. He saw three of the thugs at the entrances aiming their weapons at the cops. He saw two others assisting a short man with a flat head and brass knuckles. He had a pistol strapped to his side. It was Hammerhead.

"Boss, we ain't heard no sign of the spider-geek, is that a good or a bad thing?" the thug on his right asked. "What do you think moron?" Hammerhead replied. Hammerhead pushed both thugs farther away on his sides and stepped back a few steps. Then he sprinted forward and nailed his head into a giant safe. It cracked wide open. "Bag it boys" Hammerhead said pulling a comb out of his pocket and repeatedly combed his hair.

Peter then jumped out of the vent. The two dropped the bags and put him in their sights and began to open fire. "Did your mother ever tell you not to play with guns?" Peter said while while kick-flipping off the wall, then shooting out his webs and pulling the guns out of the thugs hands. The guns flew in Peters hands. He quickly disassembled the guns and threw them to the side. They froze and put their hands up. Then Peter shot out his webs and attached the goons to the wall. Hammerhead began to walk closer. " Whoa! Look out it's the Hunchback of Notre Dame!" Hammerhead began to run pointing head down. Peter jumped instinctively. "Do not ever point that thing at me mister!" Peter asserted.

Without knowing Hammerhead ran again, but this time Peters reaction was to slow. Hammerhead slammed his head into Peters back and sent him flying. "Who's the hunchback now punk?" Hammerhead asked. "Still you" Peter mumbled, lying on the floor in pain. Hammerhead picked Peter by the collar of his suit and pointed his pistol in Peters face. "You still got jokes huh? How about I blow a hole through yah skull and see who will be jokin' then" Hammerhead replied with a grunt of victory. "Not… happening" Peter grumbled and jumped up kicking the gun out of Hammerhead's hand. He landed on the ledge of the second floor of the bank. Peter attached two webs to Hammerheads skull and pulled him up. He attached the webs to a large metal statue. "Sorry flat head, I wish I could hang but theirs just not enough time in my over booked schedule! Until next time!" Peter sarcastically stated.

He jump off the ledge and landed on the second floor. "It's funny how I just took your boss out and you guys did nothing!" Peter said while laughing. The three in the front opened fire on him. Peter tried to dodge all the bullets. One grazed his arm. "Ah!" Peter screamed. He flopped on the ground. He could see what was going on but could not react. One of the thugs ran up and kicked him in the ribs while he was down. "Ha! We took down the spider" the thug shouted. He picked up Peter and punched him in the face. Thoughts ran through Peter's mind. "How do I keep getting shot? What the heck spider-sense!?" Peter thought. The two other thugs began to walk up to him. "Yeah we do have the spider" the second thug started "and I know exactly what to do with him!"


End file.
